PrestonStarry (Preston Condra) Ranks All 105 Power Rangers
Preston Condra Ranks All 105 Power Rangers was a project that Preston W. Condra created in 2013. Preston Condra, being quite the Power Rangers nut he is, took the liberty of Ranking ALL 105 Power Rangers '''in the history of the franchise from the origin of the franchise with '''Mighty Morphin in 1993 to Megaforce in 2013. The topic celebrated the 20th anniversary of Power Rangers. The rankings of the topic are with 105 being the WORST Power Ranger and 1''' being the '''BEST POWER RANGER. The project is currently in development and on going as we speak. The project was made from August 7, 2013 'to '??? Preston Condra: 'Enjoy with what should be a fabulous presentation to all of you Power Rangers fans. '105. Kimberly Ann Hart Portrayed By: Amy Jo Johnson http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/mmprrgkimberlyjpgut.jpg 0/10 OVERRATED. OVERRATED. OVERRATED. OVERRATED. OVERRATED. OVERRATED. I hated Kimberly because of how sour Saban made Kimberly's character go from being "America's Sweetheart" to being a delusional quitter of her formal duties as a Power Ranger. Not to mention giving up her romance she had with Tommy in Mighty Morphin. As you all know? Kim and Tommy we're thought to be an unseparable couple in Mighty Morphin. They had showed affection for each other since pretty much Tommy's debut in Mighty Morphin. So what happens? Kimberly writes a hate letter to Tommy in Zeo with stating that she had broken up with him and that she was relinquishing her relationship with Tommy for another man. Here's a link to Kimberly's hate letter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIAmOKjNyCk "I feel like I found the person I belong with." - Kim BOOO BOOO BOOO BOOO BOOO BOO BOOO BOOO BOO. This was completely irrational and destroyed whatever reputation Kimberly had as a Power Ranger. It doesn't help with how AFTER Zeo in the Turbo movie she was seen with getting kidnapped from Divatox along with Jason and NOTHING about this came to be for what WOULD be the last time Tommy and Kim would be seen together on screen. I don't care how HOT she was. She's overrated in that department too. BUT WHO IN HIS OR HER RIGHT MIND WOULD GIVE UP THE DUTIES AS BEING APART OF A FIERCE SOME FIGHTING FORCE LIKE THE POWER RANGERS? Nothing can erase with how horrible Saban mistreated Kimberly's character in Zeo. No matter what happened in Mighty Morphin. And no matter what happens with Kimberly with whatever return she gets. Screw you Kimberly and screw you Saban. '104. Taylor Earhardt' Portayed By: 'Alyson Kiperman' http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Taylor1jpgha.jpg 0/10 I hated Taylor because of how ruthless and catty she was. I don't care if her rough attitude was due to the fact of her being apart of the Air Force or not. Taylor was one rotten girl. In particular in the Time Force / Wild Force crossover "Reinforcements From The Future" ''where Eric pulls Taylor over on the road for a speeding ticket and Taylor moaning about it for the whole two parter. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jf_KdQjpq_o '''GIRL. '''Just be happy Eric didn't write you more than just a ticket when he pulled you over on the side of the road. She also wasn't very warming to her teammates. She was heavily against Cole taking the duties as the leader of the Wild Force team before she '''FINALLY '''decided to do so. I hated Taylor simply put. '''I WISHED THE TECTONIC PLATES IN THE EARTH'S CRUST HAD OPENED UP FOR FIVE MINUTES AND WE PUSH TAYLOR INTO THE INNER CORE OF THE EARTH. http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Hole1jpgzu.jpg I hate you Taylor. I hate you. '103. Noah Carver' Portrayed By: John Mark Loudermilk http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Noah1jpguh.jpg 0/10 I hated Noah because of how one dimensional he was and how much of a watered-down version of Ethan he was. And I don't mean to sound racist here but take a look at the comparison as to what the Super Samurai & the Megaforce cast looks like. Red Ranger - Caucasian Blue Ranger - African Black Ranger / Green Ranger - Hispanic Yellow Ranger - Caucasian Pink Ranger - Asian Seriously? HOW LAZY CAN THE PRODUCTION TEAM BE? EVEN THE THEME SONG OF MEGA FORCE IS 75% RECYCLED FROM SAMURAI & SUPER SAMURAI. ''' '''Samurai Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B25bC8SQsDM Megaforce Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDNGl46CcQ8 If anything, pretty much the entire crew of Megaforce was terrible with how BLAND the whole crew of the cast was. Noah was the worst. He's the computer waz of the group and is claimed to be ''"best friends" ''with Jake. That's pretty much it. We are half way through Megaforce and I have to see this guy do ANYTHING. A horribly tried but failed reincarnation of Ethan. Next Power Ranger please. '102. Hunter Bradley' Portrayed By: Adam Tuominen http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Hunter1jpgra.jpg 0/10 I hated Hunter because of how psychotic and demented he was. He and Blake ('''''but more more or less of it being Hunter) we're over constant grief with the death of they're parents and going crazy with trying to figure out, who was responsible for the death of the duo's parents. We got SEVEN episodes. SEVEN episodes devoted to Hunter and Blake beating the crap out of the Wind Rangers and with this soap opera drama going on with how Hunter and Blake we're desperate to find out who was responsible for the death of they're parents. Hunter just stood out as a real jerk. He had a quick temper and was easily the victim of being the "good guy gone bad" in quite a few episodes of Ninja Storm. Here's a few YouTube clips to show as to why I despise Hunter. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fM7bYGPSrXI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqU1QHpo4p4 He always fought more with his fists then using his head and that's why I didn't really like him very much. Hunter? I know you're going through a lot boo-boo but screw you. '101. Justin Stewart' Portrayed By: Blake Foster http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Justin11jpguz.jpg 0.5/10 You know it wouldn't be normal protocol for Justin to NOT appear in the bottom of the list. As you all know Justin was a kid (I think Blake was 12 at time?) of when Turbo was being filmed and the writers thought it would be a good idea for a KID to become a Power Ranger on the show. Justin filled in the spot for Rocky as the Blue Ranger who was "injured" and was hoped to spike the ratings up for Turbo with this concept. Unfortenfantly, that idea backfired. The ratings got WORSE for Power Rangers with the inclusion of a little kid like Justin on the show. With what I have to say about Justin? He DID annoy me. Justin just didn't really suffice much to Turbo as he made me get jealous about how HE could become a Power Ranger at a young age and I couldn't. Not to mention, with what was the non-Sentai footage used in Turbo, Justin was pretty much oblivous to the background and just looked like an afterthought with all of the other Rangers doing more of the work than him. Isn't it convinvent he was the ONLY Power Ranger that didn't get shrunk by Shrinkasect? Justin gets a 0.5/10 because Blake Foster is a hunk now. Here's a video link to show what Blake Foster looks like now. He's 28. ''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySYrDNv4ELo '''Amazing. '100. Rose Ortiz' Portrayed By: Rhoda Montemayor http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/rose11jpgas.jpg 0.5/10 I'm going through the list of Power Rangers in Alphabetical Order right now and one person catches my eye. Rose Ortiz. ROSE WHO? Exactly. Rose Ortiz was the Pink Ranger from Operation Overdrive. Operation Overdrive is not exactly the most heart-warming season to Power Ranger fans. Rose is thought to be a very smart lady and that's pretty much all we know about her. I must say that for one write-up screw it. I'm not going to talking about an ACTUAL Power Ranger. You can blame that on a few things. I can hardly find ANY substance of Operation Overdrive on YouTube. All I can find about that season was the "Once A Ranger" special that was uploaded 1,387 times. Also? I had lost my interest with watching Power Rangers at the time being. I was a fan with watching Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin to S.P.D. I eventually stopped watching Power Rangers for four years (well five if you count the Mighty Morphin HD Remake in 2010) and then I finally got back into it again after Saban took it from Disney with airing the show on Nickelodeon starting with Samurai & Super Samurai. ...And yeah this has NOTHING to do with Rose Ortiz but who cares? :P A piece of construction paper probably has more personality than Rose. She's not even that hot anyway. And so in the BOTTOM OF THE BARREL she goes. '99. Emma Goodall' Portrayed By: Christina Masterson http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Emma12jpgag.jpg 0.5/10 ... TAKE EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT MY PREVIOUS WRITE-UP and just replace the fact that Emma is the Pink Ranger from Megaforce instead of being the Pink Ranger from Operation Overdrive. Yawn. This girl is a bore. Let's make Emma die in the anguishing way ever. I WISHED EMMA DIED WITH GETTING CRUSHED TO DEATH BY LOUNGE CHAIRS. http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/DIEEMMADIEjpguv.jpg *insert corny Pop song here* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWz9VN40nCA LET'S GET PHYSICAL! PHYSICAL! YAY! Next Power Ranger now. '98. Trey Of Triforia' Portrayed By: WHO CARES? http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/TreyofTriforiajpgad.jpg 0.5/10 I hated the Trey Of Triforia because of how deficient THEY we're. Only the most hardcore fans of Power Rangers will likely ever remember who the Trey Of Triforia are. There's not even a profile for the group created on Power Rangers Central. That's how forgotten these guys are. The Trey Of Triforia has three forms of himself he can separate into. Courage, Wisdom and Heart. WHAT IS THIS? LEGEND OF ZELDA? The Trey Of Triforia we're holders of the Gold Ranger powers in Zeo until it was passed on for Jason but only for a short awhile. I hated them because they basically made the point of Jason returning to Zeo meaningless. Here we had a hype train building up to HALF of the season in Zeo and THIS is what happens to come out of it? That's saddening to Power Rangers fans and saddening to fans of Jason. Screw you Trey Of Triforia. '97. Casey Rhodes' Portrayed By: Jason Smith http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Casey11jpgqe.jpg 0.5/10 WORST. RED. RANGER. EVER. I hated Casey because of how antagonistic he was with serving his duties as the Red Ranger and vouching about how he had his doubts with being the Red Ranger in Jungle Fury constantly. It doesn't help how Casey looked like such a klutz or joke if you will while in action. I mean come on. CASEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MORPH CORRECTLY IN THE FIRST EPISODE OF JUNGLE FURY. http://youtu.be/p3z9eSUEFes?t=19m56s Something you do NOT do for the important role as the Red Ranger is make him/her look like a fool of himself. Or herself. Yes we did ACTUALLY get A GIRL as the Red Ranger one time. I'll talk about how that happened later. For now? Screw you Casey and screw you with being one clumsy, unlikable blockhead. There was no back story or interesting of note about Casey whatsoever. 0.5/10 Gets half a point for being a RED RANGER. Not a lot of people can have that honor. Even though you are the WORST. RED. RANGER. EVER. '96. William "Will" Aston' Portrayed By: ' Samuel Benta ' http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Will12jpgyh.jpg 0.5/10 Will was the Black Ranger from Operation Overdrive. ... NOBODY CARES ABOUT OPERATION OVERDRIVE. NOBODY CARES BUT THE CARE BEARS. Who in the world is Will? All I know is that he got his butt kicked in "Once A Ranger" and that's all you need to know about him. Next Power Ranger please. <3 Care Bears <3 http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/carebearsjpges.jpg '95. Alex' Portrayed By: Jason Faunt http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Alex12pngqa.png 0.5/10 Another Red Ranger bites the dust. AND ANOTHER ONE GONE. AND ANOTHER ONE GONE. That said I hated Alex because of how much of a pompous jerk he was. Before I continue I should mention that ALEX was a Power Ranger THAT SUPPOSEDLY DIED in Time Force at the hands of Ransik. He however had barely survived. Here's a link to that incident. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCi0XUdZTU8 That's not the moral of the story here. What makes me hate the guy so much was the HORRIBLE kiss-off he gave to Jen. When the Time Force Rangers went back in time to visit him Alex gave the PFFT YOU OF STAYED WITH ME INSTEAD OF BEING WITH A MAN LIKE WES PFFT kiss-off. What a jerko. I can't find a link to THAT incident however. Sorry about that. Gets half a star because he was a RED RANGER. I would make him die in the most random way ever like Emma did. But I'll save those for another write-up. Screw you Alex. P.S. Jason Faunt who does the role of Alex ALSO does the role of Wes in Time Force. That's... just weird. And I'm already getting the JASON'S mixed up. You mean Jason THE POWER RANGER or the ACTOR that played a Power Ranger named Jason. Christ to God. '94. Gia Moran' Portrayed By: Ciara Hanna http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Gia12jpguq.jpg 0.5/10 Gia was the Yellow Ranger in Megaforce. SO WHAT. She never did ANYTHING in Megaforce to make me waste my time to talk about her. Since Gia was SO BORING let's make her die. I WISHED THAT JUST BY PRESSING THE SPACE BAR ON MY LAPTOP IT TRANSMITS THE POWER TO CAUSE AN EXPLOSION AND KILL GIA RIGHT ON THE SPOT. IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH? F5. F5. F5. F5. F5. F5. F5. F5. WATCH HER EXPLODE. AGAIN. AND AGAIN. AND AGAIN. AND AGAIN. http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Gia14jpgeh.jpg MUHHHAAAAAWWW. '93. Dax Lo' Portrayed By: Gareth Yuen http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/DaxIsABlenderjpgzu.jpg 0.5/10 Dax Lo was the Blue Ranger from Operation Overdrive. LIKE ANYBODY CARES. Like Operation Overdrive was the paramount to the highest degree of Power Rangers ever in a season. (sarcasm) And no that's not a typo. Dax's last name IS in fact Lo. Not Low. Not with a missing W. LO. ... I WISHED DAX DIED WITH GETTING A BLENDER SMASHED ACROSS HIS HEAD. AND WE TEAR HIS TENDER HEART OUT AND PUT IT IN THAT SAME BLENDER. AND WE WATCH THAT TENDER HEART SPIN AROUND TO A BEAUTIFUL OBLIVION. http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Blender155jpgep.jpg That's looks insane. But I'm an insane person like that so deal with it. He can bled as profusely all he wants and I won't care. Dax was boring. I love big words. Hmmm...what else can I say about Dax? I'M THROUGH WITH YOU DAX. I'M. THROUGH. WITH. YOU. '92. Veronica "Ronny" Robinson' Portrayed By: ' Caitlin Murphy ' http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Ronny12jpgan.jpg 0.5/10 I wished I could decipher much here to say about Ronny. Or in fact for pretty much EVERY single Power Ranger from Operation Overdrive but I don't think that matters. Ronny may be hot and everything but that doesn't escape the fact that her personality is void and barren. Ronny is trained race car driver. DO A BARREL ROLL. You know. A reiterated personality trait that was done 1,344 times prior to Operation Overdrive. We already had Dustin, Blake and Hunter like that in Ninja Storm. We don't need a generic looking blonde girl like that at all. Wow. I'm so harsh with my writing at times. :O Anyways. Ronny was boring. Nobody cares about Operation Overdrive. Next Power Ranger please. Ranks higher than half of the Operation Overdrive cast because she's HAWT. LOL BOOBS LOL '91. Troy Burrows' Portrayed By: Andrew Gray http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Troy12jpgba.jpg 0.5/10 Another Red Ranger has fallen. VICTORY CHARGE. As you can tell I am NOT very fond of the Megaforce season of Power Rangers. VICTORY CHARGE. All of the Rangers personalities are very stereotypical and boring. There's a whole lot that leaves to be desired about this group. VICTORY CHARGE. And they yell VICTORY CHARGE every time they deliver the finishing blow to the villain they defeat in Megazord mode. VICTORY CHARGE. They also use TRADING CARDS as the way of metamorphosis to become a Power Ranger. TRADING CARDS? '''That's like Power Rangers taking a note with following a lazy way to a cheap marketing campaign than anything else. '''VICTORY CHARGE. VICTORY CHARGE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMMxBv-hbTI And Troy himself was boring. Like really really boring. Troy doesn't talk much and usually keeps to himself. He's voice also sounds very monotone to say the least. Troy is just depressing as a Red Ranger to have. Troy is just boring. Like really freakin' boring and I don't know how else to describe him but that. VICTORY CHARGE. '90. Theo Martin' Portrayed By: Aljin Abella http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Theo12jpgbe.jpg 1/10 Theo = Dislike I didn't really like Theo very much of because how he had always had a "played by the rules" demeanor and be always easily aggravated about the littlest things. I can't tell you how many times Casey and Theo had butted heads with each other in Jungle Fury. The writers seemed to try and continue the "Red Ranger vs. Blue Ranger" feud involving two protagonists in the same team fighting with each other but Theo failed miserably at that. WORST. RIVALRY. EVER. Theo had just annoyed me the entire time in Jungle Fury and it just made me not really like the guy at all. I WISHED THEO WAS A CHIROPRACTOR AND BROKE HIS OWN BACK AND WORKS FOR A LOW LIFE JOB SOMEWHERE LIKE AT BUILD-A-BEAR WORKSHOP OR SOMETHING. http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/BuildABearWorkshopjpgby.jpg Theo gets a 1/10 because he was a Blue Ranger. Blue is my personal favorite color by the way. '89. Dustin Brooks' Portrayed By: Glenn McMillan http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Dustin12jpgud.jpg 1/10 I hated Dustin because of how much of a dimwit he was. His surfer accent and "GNARLY DUDE!" "SWEET!" and "DUDE!" persona got old really quickly. Dustin was an agitating blabbermouth. Dustin also wins the dubious honor as being the VERY FIRST MALE YELLOW RANGER which I'm surprised it took THIS long to occur in Power Rangers but that didn't matter since it pretty much made Dustin look like a buffoon. His character didn't really develop to anywhere. He didn't mature which would AT LEAST help his character out A LITTLE BIT in Ninja Storm but the writers just failed to make him look cunning and look more like male eye-candy to the female viewers and little else. Didn't Marap and Kapri have a crush on him? Dustin gets a 1/10 for being the VERY FIRST male Yellow Ranger and for BELIEVING IN POWER RANGERS unlike Shane and Tori did with thinking it was a myth themselves. Here's the proof. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPEyHEbbqR0 Still? Screw you Dustin. '88. Kai Chen' Portrayed By: Archie Kao http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Kai12jpgtu.jpg 1/10 I hated Kai because of how he had always followed his regulations as being a Power Ranger "seriously" and how the guy had less personality than a door knob. Seriously. At least I can put out a "KEEP OUT" sign on my door knob before someone has to KNOCK ON MY DOOR before they enter. Kai was just THERE. He apparently didn't really get along well with Leo in Lost Galaxy but I don't remember such an outbreak or a clash breaking out between the two. He was brave and got the job done while being a Power Ranger... But MOTHER OF GOD Kai had virtually no back story and had quite the arid personality. Kai is THE reason why Power Rangers won't be winning any Golden Globe awards anytime soon. Kai gets a 1/10 because he was a Blue Ranger. How boring is that? Screw you Kai. Next Power Ranger please. '87. Jake Holling' Portrayed By: Azim Rzik http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Jake12jpgru.jpg 1/10 Jake was the best Power Ranger from Mega Force. Though that's hardly saying much. This isn't JAKE FROM STATE FARM. Why does Jake From State Farm have a 100,000 likes on Facebook? https://www.facebook.com/pages/Jake-From-State-Farm/148160951936180 I'm so over the top. Anyways. Jake stands out from the rest of the group in Mega Force because of a romance that started with him with trying to go out somewhere with Gia but just like Ashley and Carlos it never really materialized to anywhere. Well that and he's SORTA cute. Right? No? Well not really. DO YOU KNOW WHO'S THE CUTEST POWER RANGER EVER? I haven't talked who that is yet but I will soon. JAKE FROM STATE FARM. No he's not a Power Ranger. But yeah a failed romance is more than enough to at least separate you from the pile of crap it is I ranked earlier from Mega Force. 1/10 because I said so. Still Jake is barren besides his relationship with Gia. Next. '86. Kevin' Portrayed By: Najee De-Tiege http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Kevin70jpghu.jpg 1/10 As you can tell the newer Power Rangers aren't doing so hot in this thing. That said Kevin was...well BORING. I mean come on. Even in a few episodes of Samurai he was labeled BORING by a few villains in the series. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R40-nxuJ3WY I mean look. HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A LAST NAME. You couldn't possibly get more boring than that. Power Rangers Samurai rivals Blue's Clues in story telling. I couldn't figure out BLUE was a girl and MAGENTA was a guy for a LONG TIME. ...I seriously just wasted a write-up talking about boredom and Blue's Clues. What else can I say in this write-up since Kevin was SO BORING? OUR LOVE RUNS DEEP LIKE A CHEVY. IF YOU FALL I'LL FALL WITH YOU BABY. 1/10 because it's cool to be a Blue Ranger and not much else is remarkable about Kevin besides that. '85. Mia Watanabe' Portrayed By: Erika Fong http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Mia23jpgje.jpg 1.5/10 Another fellow Samurai Ranger has fallen. I hated Mia because of that stupid OH LOOK AT ME I CAN COOK gimmick she had and how EVERY Samurai Ranger hated her cooking. Seriously? The cooking gag was overkill by the second episode. If that wasn't agonizing enough Mia basically became useless trash by the time Antonio came in to Samurai. Antonio ACTUALLY knew how to cook and EVERYONE liked Antonio's cooking and Antonio was the ONLY ONE that liked Mia's meals. Talk about everything not going full circle for you. That said screw Mia. She's such a useless dolt. VIDEO SHOWING THAT MIA CAN'T COOK. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQqDNF6fDbg 1.5/10 for having SOME resemblance of a personality. '84. Vida "V" Rocca' Portrayed By: ' Angie Diaz' http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Vida12jpgge.jpg 1.5/10 That awkward moment when V and Maddi are sisters. 0_0 I don't see the two like that at all. At any rate, I'm surprised it took THIS long for a Mystic Force Ranger to come up but here's V. V was the worst of the Mystic Force Rangers considering she was a nutcase and didn't know how to keep her frickin' mouth shut. V liked to part take in as being a DJ for the Power Rangers at the Power Chamber as an activity but she would always try to make her life AND her job as a Power Ranger and as a disc jockey like it was a game sometimes. She would constantly make a joke out of herself from time to time and V was just one deranged person. Take my word for it. The girl also couldn't sing to SAVE. HER LIFE. Kira is leaps and bounds ahead of her IMO. Curses. I can find HARDLY ANY footage of Mystic Force on YouTube to show you. But yeah V was a confounded lunatic. End of story. 1.5/10 for liking music. Music is awesome. DIE PINK RANGERS DIE. '83. Trip' Portrayed By: Kevin Kleinberg http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Trip12jpgru.jpg 1.5/10 Usually I don't mind "comedic relief" characters but, Trip was just an annoying pest. Trip was extremely gullible and tried of everything to become a heartthrob and he was rather unsettling in the role like that. He was a a short 5'6'' dorky looking kid. THAT GREEN HAIR was also extremely unfashionable and didn't do him any justice whatsoever. I don't care if he created Circuit or not. I think he's a loser. I don't recall him ever evolving much in Time Force so here he is. The worst of the Time Force Rangers. That's for sure. lol Alex lol '''I WISHED WE STRAP TRIP TO A ROCKET AND HE BLOWS UP IN SPACE.' I WISH I COULD BE. PART OF THAT WORLD. http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Trip14jpgvu.jpg I'm sorry but you're not welcome to be apart of this world Trip. <3 The Little Mermaid <3 Oh yes. I hated Trip and I hated ' THAT FRICKIN' GREEN HAIR.' Next Ranger please. '82. Max Cooper' Portrayed By: ' Phillip Jeanmarie' http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Max22jpgeb.jpg 1.5/10 Mother of Zeus and Metis. Max was boring. I don't care about the guy whatsoever. The only notable thing about Max was that ' Max was BFF with Danny in Wild Force.' But nobody cares about that friendship. Keeping a write-up brief for once because nobody likes Max. '81. Danny Delgado' Portrayed By: Jack Guzman http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Danny12jpgar.jpg 1.5/10 And here is Max's good ol' bestie Danny. Yeah. Danny only ranks higher than Max because at least he had SOME development as a character with a crush he had on the Flower Girl in Wild Force. Or something like that. Too lazy to check to see and clarify if that was accurate or not. I'm sorry if I'm not acting genuine with these write-ups I'm typing up for these Power Rangers... But SO many of them are just SO boring. Enough about Danny. Skip on to the next Power Ranger now. SKIP TO MY LOU MY DARLING. '80. Dana Mitchell' Portrayed By: ' Alison MacInnis ' http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Dana10jpgha.jpg 1.5/10 Look at this video. LOOK AT THIS VIDEO. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tn4SP6wb6AQ Dana is morphing in the Pink Ranger with HER HEELS ON. If this isn't discrimination against women in Power Rangers then I don't know what is. First we have Kimberly writing that Dear John letter now FRICKIN' HEELS ARE BEING WORN when it's time to save the Earth. Dana is going to break her foot with one wrong move. Seriously. I never see anything besides maybe the MMPR merchandise where the female Rangers are not excluded from a product like a simple T-Shirt or something. Is that so much to ask for? Oh yes Dana. I almost forgot about her. Well I didn't really like Dana very much because of how "damsel in distress" her character was and how she would be in denial and make a big deal about things that we're not really a big deal. In one episode I HATED Dana in and it was "In The Limelight" where Dana considers highly of wanting to be a MODEL and give up her duties as a POWER RNAGER. WTH Dana WTH. Sure Dana was generally a nice girl and that she was a Doctor and Doctors are awesome but she came off as far too ditzy for the most of the season in Lightspeed Rescue for me to not make me rank her higher than this. Still a 1.5/10 IMO. DIE PINK RANGERS DIE. '79. Chad Lee' Portrayed By: ' Michael Chaturantabut ' http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Chad10jpgba.jpg 1.5/10 What can I say about Chad? The guy was pretty boring. The "personality" for Chad for what was there was that the guy was a lifeguard and a professional entertainer at the local water park. That's pretty much it. That reminds me of that HORRID trip I took to Sea World when I was 8 years old in the Summer of 2002. I nearly drowned on the Log Ride and water parks have scared the bejesus out of me ever since. NEVER AGAIN. Screw Sea World and screw Six Flags. Chad also had a crush on a mermaid or something in Lightspeed Rescue. But I don't really care. 1.5/10 for crushed hopes and dreams at theme parks. NEVER AGAIN. '78. Tanya Sloan' Portrayed By: ' Nakia Burrise' http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Tanya12jpgad.jpg 2/10 It is under my discretionary to call that Tanya was pretty freakin' boring. Despite the fact this girl was in 3 DIFFERENT INSTALLMENTS OF POWER RANGERS Tanya never pulled anything out of left field or pulled anything out of her pocket that made me get ecstatic about her every time she came on camera. I know she was only in like two episodes of Mighty Morphin but you get my point. Tanya was virtually invisible to the background in 99% of Zeo AND Turbo. A smart girl sure. But no one cares how smart she is if she doesn't have the personality to back it up. She was a horrible replacement to Aisha. I know Aisha wasn't THAT much better than her but at least Aisha had some fire to her personality. Tanya was just...bland. Tanya gets a 2/10 because it's fun to imagine if Tanya HAD some personality. Imagine if Tanya was a Las Vegas Showgirl. Only in my dreams... Zeo Tanya > Turbo Tanya (for that opera episode with Tommy) '77. Lily Chilman' Portrayed By: Anna Hutchison http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/LILY34jpguz.jpg 2/10 THEY KNOW EVERY MOVE WE'RE GONNA MAKE. THEY KNOW EVERY MOVE WE'RE GONNA MAKE. THEY KNOW EVERY MOVE WE'RE GONNA MAKE. THEY KNOW EVERY MOVE WE'RE GONNA MAKE. Dang it. I can't find that video where Lily makes that cheesy line from Jungle Fury. Sorry about that guys. At any rate, I didn't really like Lily very much because she was a loudmouth and had an overall hissy-hissy attitude. She was feisty but...I don't know something about her I didn't really like. It's like the writers tried to play her off as the hot chick and the crazy chick at the same time and she didn't play either role off properly. 2/10 for looking pretty hot. Not the hottest Power Ranger ever but pretty hot regardless. Moving on now. '76. Scott Truman' Portrayed By: Eka Darville http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Scott12jpgzu.jpg 2/10 Before I talk about Scott let me just say that Scott needs to get a HAIRCUT. Seriously. Carlos and Cole have looked better without that grease dripping off they're head and Scott needs to get a haircut ASAP. That said. I didn't really like Scott very much because he was an enlisted former Military persona in a Power Ranger #3,782. We already had Taylor, Damon and Eric like that. Would it kill the writers to come up with something original for the occupation of a Power Ranger? How about an electrician? Or a homeless man being in poverty becoming a Power Ranger? Or a survivor of a tornado outbreak? Or an air hockey champion? ANYTHING would be fine then just re-surfacing the ideas and personalities of a Power Ranger from previous seasons. And Scott was just plain and boring because of that. Next. '75. Merrick Bailton' Portrayed By: Phillip Andrew http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Merrick12jpgyd.jpg 2/10 Merrick makes the Top 75 by doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. How amazing is that? Still. That's also Merrick's downfall and why I didn't really like the guy very much. He was proclaimed a "lone wolf" and was preciously that in all of Wild Force. He would go into battle and help the Rangers out only with the tinniest bit of flair and surprise. This is the problem with Merrick. He showed next to zero interactivity with the rest of the Wild Force Rangers and came off as an emotionless oaf in the process. For my opinion? I didn't really like Wild Force as a season that much. It was fine...up until the last few episodes. I HATED the ending where it was pitch black outside and it was pouring down rain and you couldn't see jack crap with what what was going on. The fight scenes looked sloppy and not to mention the Tarzan rip-off Cole did with rescuing that kid in that one scene. Here's that scene I'm talking about. http://youtu.be/HyKKEeQhZiU?t=1m2s ...And this isn't really involving much about Merrick but whatever. Merrick isn't quite a simpleton like some of the nimrods before him. But Merrick WAS a dirtbag. So MEH. '74. Zhane' Portrayed By: Justin Nimmo http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Zhane12jpgra.jpg 2/10 I know I'm in the minority with saying this but I HATED Zhane. I hated Zhane for the fact with how he was a ladies man and he didn't pull it off with any kind of class or dignity. Two seconds into his debut In Space he's already seen trying to lay a hand on Ashley. And it gets to be worse than that. Zhane starts to show an affection for Astronoma. You know. Who is ANDROS'S SISTER. Like the dude was desperate after being chronologically frozen for two years. Like REALLY desperate. And the saga where Zhane had to restore his powers by a BOLT OF LIGHTNING was lame. We got like what? Three episodes dedicated to that? Screw you Zhane. DIE ZHANE DIE. I wish. Next Ranger please. '73. Lucas Kendall' Portrayed By: Michael Copon http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Lucas11jpged.jpg 2.5/10 I'll keep this one brief. Lucas was a proclaimed hotshot and was a bit of a douche and was easily unlikeable from Day 1. It's hard to not accede to that. For what I will give credit to him however was one REALLY good episode of Time Force. It was in "Bodyguard In Blue" where Lucas was babysitting a little girl named Holly. Klawlox attempts to try and kill her but then Lucas saves her life. Klawlox DESTROYS Holly's teddy bear. It's name was Theo. NO. POOR THEO. :( Here's a link to the episode. http://seekcartoon.com/watch/7199-power-rangers-time-force-16-bodyguard-in-blue.html#.Ugrw6D_LYmQ Lucas beats the crap out of Klawlox and buys Holly a new Teddy Bear. AAAAWWWWWW. For whatever reason or another that stands out as one of my favorite episodes of Time Force. I don't know why. Still. Lucas was generally not as humble as he was in that one episode I linked in this write-up so screw Lucas in general. A star and half for avenging Theo's death and another star for being a Blue Ranger. '72. Udonna' Portrayed By: Peta Rutter http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Udonna134jpgry.jpg 3/10 I hated Udonna because of how "down to earth" of a caring person she was and how she was basically a carbon copy of Princess Shayla from Wild Force. I WISHED SIDE TABLE DRAWER DEVOURED UDONNA ALIVE. http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/SideTableDrawjpgqa.jpg YAY. Next Ranger please. Gets a 3/10 for not being completely useless on the field of battle. Still she was annoying. SO MEH. '71. Charlie "Chip" Thorn' Portrayed By: Nic Sampson http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Chip11jpgqy.jpg 3/10 Overdone British accent is overdone. Coming into Mystic Force I wasn't presuming much of Chip and after seeing a few episodes of Mystic Force unravel? I didn't really like the guy very much. Chip came off as too egg-headed and a bit of a camera hog where none of the Rangers we're AS smart as Chip was and he wasn't as funny as the "smart guy" of the season like Billy or Bridge we're. The British accent was...eh. I didn't mind it at first but it kind of irritated me on how 50% of the cast in Mystic Force was like that. That's why I can't stand the Harry Potter movies. You can say Mystic Force is a lot like Lord Of The Rings instead of Harry Potter. YADA. YADA. YADA. But whatever. I didn't like Chip simply put. '70. Katherine "Kat" Hillard' Portrayed By: Catherine Sutherland http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Kat13jpgvy.jpg 3/10 I hated Katherine because of how, weak and defenseless her character was portrayed in Mighty Morphin, Zeo AND Turbo. This is something you do NOT do someone with who is essentially a DEFENDER OF THE EARTH. Or a protector of the Earth. Can't say that I preferred her over Kimberly because I despise both of them greatly. I wouldn't know why many female Power Rangers weren't given more gratitude and more independence over they're male counterparts. Pink Rangers we're too busy thinking about the comfort of being with the Red Ranger instead of fighting crime. That's the problem with Kat. Too much lovey dovey with Tommy and not enough actual character development besides that. Her accent was OKAY. Just took a little while for be to get used to. And for the times Katherine got character development outside of being with Tommy? Katherine had a anorexia meltdown in Turbo. >_< So screw Katherine. Zeo Katherine > Mighty Morphin Katherine > Turbo Katherine Kat was pretty good in that two-parter where she helped Tommy overcome to his senses after he got brainwashed by Gasket. It's Where In The World Is Zeo Ranger V? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIf1IKjLwmc I'll give her credit for that. '69. Madison "Maddi" Rocca' Portrayed By: ' Melanie Vallejo ' http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Madison12jpgha.jpg 3/10 I'm trying with penetrating as much thought as I can say about Maddi but I can't. I hardly remember ANYTHING about Maddi. The only thing I remember about Maddi was that she had a few flirt scenes with Nick in a few episodes of Mystic Force. And that's pretty much it. 3/10 for all of that because she's hot. Sorry about the plain write-up but I got nothing. Next Ranger please. '68. Ziggy Grover' Portrayed By: Milo Cawthorne http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Ziggy12jpgem.jpg 3/10 Ziggy = Dislike Every time I think of Ziggy I think of Dolph Ziggler. The wrestler. <3 Dolph Ziggler <3 By far my favorite wrestler in the WWE right now. So much so I made a fan sign that I brought with me to a San Antonio event last year dedicated to Dolph Ziggler. Here's what it looked like. Note that I know Dolph isn't with Vickie anymore... "Show some SPIRIT Dolph. You don't need a SQUAD with Vickie." http://i1350.photobucket.com/albums/p769/PrestonStarry/2013-08-15134304_zps1adc1c97.jpg My poor Yellow marker. I just wasted a write-up talking about Dolph Ziggler. But who cares?' :P' Ziggy was kooky and not in a good way. Here's a clip that shows that Ziggy is a goof ball and a bit of a dofus. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVrTsryg_CM Ziggy was played out as too annoying and like a joke for me to not rank him higher on the list. '67. Sam' Portrayed By: Brett Stewart http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Sam10jpgge.jpg 3/10 Funny how the only time we ever saw Sam in human form was when he was a child or when he and Nova said goodbye to the rest of the S.P.D. Rangers. That said I HATED Sam. I hated him because he was such a teaser with only helping out the rest of the S.P.D. Rangers whenever he felt like it and being so out of place with the rest of the cast. When Sam had traveled back in time it reduced to Sam being a FRICKIN' BALL OF LIGHT. BASICALLY LIKE NAVI. Here's a clip of Sam. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBYEvgbbYSQ Doesn't help with how Sam was quite moody at times. Genuinely nice one minute and then an imbecile the next. Gets a 3 out of 10 for appearing in only 20 of S.P.D.'s 38 episodes. Screw you Sam. '66. Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford' Portrayed By: James Maclurcan http://img.imgcake.com/PrestonCondra19/Mack14jpgab.jpg 3/10 Lord have mercy me. It's ANOTHER Power Ranger from Operation Overdrive. That said Mack was very...meh. He didn't have much distinguishable that set him apart from other Power Rangers. The only interesting thing about him was that Mack was actually a robot created by his father. That's really it. I didn't really like Mack very much since he came off as far too gloomy with always wanting to have a better relationship with his Father and thinking he could spend more time with him. I'm guessing Mack just wanted his Father to be a FATHER FIGURE just like George Michael. But he didn't get anything like that. That's all I have to say here. Sorry Mack but you're just too sepulchral for me to care for. Category:User Projects